The proposed experiments will investigate individual differences in anxiety and the role of neuropeptide Y (NPY) in these differences. In addition, the relationship of NPY to anxiety and the anxiolytic and sedative effects of ethanol. In the proposed experiments, individual differences in anxiety levels will be determined by % time spent on the open arms of the elevated plus maze, and differences in NPY mRNA levels and NPY receptor densities will be assessed 'anxious' and 'non-anxious' rats. AIM 2 will investigate the effects of herpes virus mediated overexpression and underexpression of amygdalar NPY on anxiety-related behaviors in the elevated plus maze test. A time course of herpes virus mediated increases and decreases in NPY gene expression and NPY like immunoreactivity will be assessed using in situ hybridization and radioimmunoassays. Overexpression of amygdalar NPY is expected to reduce anxiety in this test. AIM 3 will investigate the effects of herpes virus mediated overexpression and underexpression of NPY on the anxiolytic and sedative effects of ethanol preference. Increased amygdalar NPY gene expression is expected to potentiate the anxiolytic and sedative effects of ethanol. Decreased amygdalar NPY gene expression is expected to attenuate the anxiolytic and sedative effects of ethanol.